helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Durandal; Lord Commander
In the Scepter of Darkness continuity Durandal is amongst the survivors of the Damnation War of the Previous timeline this fact hence makes him amongst the oldest of the order and by extension amongst its most powerful. Titles Durandal like most older knights is officially recognized to some extent or another by the outside world as well as the order. Lord Commander, senior grade Durandal is a distinguished member of the order and is effectively in charge of any force he may be near by virtue of his rank within the Order. To quantify Durandal is in the greater Order hierarchy a Lord Commander of the Senior Grade. Kievan Council Kiev is the 'seat of the Order' to most the world and the Council is recognized by a number of outsider bodies as the embodiement of Asran and the Senior Council's will. The Kievan Council effectively handles matters of trade amongst other things in collusion with the other City Councils. The Council itself is handpicked by Asran and each member is considered to be acting under the Grandmaster's authority. Durandal and the other councilmen are responsible for approving the transfer and trade of supplies such as weapons and other items to outsiders. Steward of Targoviste Targoviste is considered to be under the juridiction of the Order, in the new timeline the city falls under the Dracaena Federal States following the end of world war II and with the conclusion the city like many others is placed under the effective authority of a steward. Durandal is responsible as Steward for all Drachenorden forces inside the city zone. Jarl Lord commanders, of either distinction, are officially made peers originally because they had responsibilities extending to permanent civilian areas. Durandal's official title is Jarl, the equivalent of Earl, placing him high amongst the Order's peers. Association The Order's has internal politics like any other body and they are particularly complicated by the Senior Lords each having their own groups. Affialiation Durandal is one of, if not the, Asran's most trusted lieutenants. Politically Asran's camp prefers to follow the 'silent path' this generally entails not explaining their actions to outsiders and generally operating behind the scenes. Powers Being litterally millenia old Durandal's powers are vast and numerous. Magic As with most Previous Timeline knights Durandal's skill in magic is such few individuals of the new timeline compare simply because he has had far longer to train them. Swordsmanship Durandal is a veteran of the Elysium War his capabilities with his chosen blade are reflective of this. Psychic Potential Generating a terror field is amongst the easiest feats Durandal is capable of litterally giving fear and uncertainty to things which should not even be able to feel such, his abilities in other psychic powers are likewise well developed. Physical capacity Superior to even most knights of the previous timeline. FtL Travel Opening an FtL Gate is a capicty which is available almost exclusively to those knights who participated in the previous timeline, and thus are old enough to have accumulated sufficent power to accomplish such feats. Durandal age and power fufill the requirements of possessing this capacity. Equipment As a member of the survivors the previous timeline Durandal's equipment is amongst the best the order can offer. Sword Ring Repulsor Greatcoat Category:Scepter of Darkness Category:Order of The Dragon